


【轰出ABO】知夏（03）

by Marionettemirrordeku



Category: HMA
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionettemirrordeku/pseuds/Marionettemirrordeku
Summary: *轰出only*英雄轰x无个性久*具体设定看前面*ooc





	【轰出ABO】知夏（03）

醒来时已在房内，身边空无一人，支起酸软疲惫的身体坐起，被褥顺着直起的上身滑落。被褥内未着片缕，将他抱进房内的人，也只是为他铺好床，放入其中便走了，没有为他穿上睡衣，亦没有为他清理满身的狼藉。

呆愣地低垂着头看着布满情欲痕迹的身体，绿谷出久久久没有动作。

他想，已经没有必要去在意些什么了，标记他的人是他法律上的丈夫，是合情合理的事情，这在步入轰家大门的那一刻便已定下。

起身随意找了件袍子披上后，便去了浴室泡澡，身上的粘腻感令他难受得眉头紧皱，就连嘴角的笑容都无法维持。

再全身浸入热水的一瞬间，绿谷舒服得轻叹了一声，热水不仅让他的身体舒适，更让刚被标记完而急需Alpha信息素抚慰精神的他也放松了不少。眉头不再紧皱，唇角不再抿得直直的，身体也不再紧绷。

红着脸导出在体内残留了一晚的精液，他有些担忧，不知会不会怀孕，如果可以选择，他不想。

总觉得万一怀上那人的孩子，是不是就真的无法离开这里了？

离开，他不是一次的想，而是每时每刻的想，然而牵挂太多，他亦是个有责任心的男孩，他无法抛下自己的母亲或是连累她去过那种不再安逸的日子，亦无法当一个无情无义之人，在婚后，在被标记后还了无牵挂的离开这个家。

绿谷觉得自己就像被无数的蔓藤缠绕着，越挣扎缠得越紧，越想离开，蔓藤上的尖刺越深入皮肉，令他血流不止。

更何况那个NO.2英雄安德瓦怎么可能让自己好不容易找到的人就这样轻而易举地离开。

……

本以为轰焦冻不会再来寻自己，那夜的疯狂及全部都只是信息素引导下发生的错误，可笑的令人作呕的错误。

却没想到，那日后那人是不是会来找他，一进门便是脱衣服，想逃脱却会被那猛烈放出的檀木味信息素所压制。

Omega的本能会让绿谷臣服于标记自己的Alpha身下，这是可悲的生理本能，就算再怎么挣扎最终都无法逃离本能。

看着自己身上冷着一张脸并不言语不停律动的Alpha，绿谷抬起一只胳膊遮住了自己那张充满快感红潮的脸庞，捂住了自己酸痛湿润的眼睛。这时就连微开的窗户外洒进的月光都令他觉得刺目得可怕。

除了第一次，轰焦冻再也没有进入过他的生殖腔，那令人觉得狗血的一发中的剧情也没有发生。

其实在绿谷被标记的第二日，仆人便跟轰炎司说过了，当时轰炎司喜出望外心里一边赞赏着新晋儿媳手段不错，一边等待着他怀孕的消息传来。

轰炎司希望能有完美的遗传轰焦冻个性的下一代出生，然而这一等就是三年。

绿谷出久与轰焦冻结婚三年了，依旧没有怀孕。

安德瓦的耐心与他的性格不同，很好，然而三年来没有半点动静却也令他感到烦躁与焦急。

他十分希望两人能尽量快的有孩子，孩子出生后方能验证这道听途说，如果真的能诞生优秀后代这自然是好，如果诞生的是无个性，那么便要两人离了再寻找下一个适合的Omega 。而绿谷一家，他会给予足够的钱将他们打发走。

……

仆人们被警告过，自然不敢高调地嚼舌根，但私底下怎么说却都是轰家主人们所无法知晓的。

虽然没人敢在明面上说，但所有人都知晓，三年间轰焦冻从未留宿过与绿谷出久的婚房，而绿谷出久也从未踏出过轰家宅邸。

这幢硕大的宅邸犹如一个巨大的牢笼，将一只绿色娇小的没有任何飞翔能力的翠鸟囚禁其中，翠鸟不会啼鸣，它不懂得如何鸣唱出心中的悲伤，只能徒步在这座牢笼中四处游走。而宅邸中有许多地方是翠鸟的禁区，它的活动范围渐渐地缩减至一座小小的庭院。

它喜欢在青石板铺成的地面行走着，偶尔还会仰头望着广阔的天空，努力地扑朔着翅膀想要飞起，却只能重重摔倒在地，得来的仅是满身伤痕。

它喜欢停留在庭院中间平静的池塘旁，望着清澈水底下自由游曵的鱼儿，羡慕它们的自由与毫无察觉被束缚着的无知。

它喜欢在那片不算大的竹林中午睡，倾听着风儿在竹林中穿梭，竹子相互碰撞的声音清脆悦耳，它总觉得如若自己能像这片竹林中的竹子一般坚韧不折，是否能实现自己的梦想穿梭在广袤的蓝天中？

再怎么爱笑阳光的人，在这样孤寂的环境中，都会逐渐失去微笑的能力。

不知从何何时开始，绿谷不再会笑了，他身上的气息与气质也越发的接近轰焦冻了，最为不同的也许就是那双宛如绿色猫眼石般的瞳孔了。就算脸上再如何没有表情，他双眸中却总是散发着温和的光芒。

轰冬美见到这样的绿谷出久时，已经是他们两人结婚的第五个年头了。

TBC.


End file.
